


War of hearts

by Kyogege



Category: heaven officials blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Hualian, M/M, MXTX, Romantic Fluff, e eu nao sei usar isso, não é exatamente smut, vou fingir que não usei a musica de malec como inspiração shh
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyogege/pseuds/Kyogege
Summary: [...] Como se o mundo parasse no momento exato em que seus olhos se encontrassem e os sorrisos fluíssem naturalmente, certamente, a paixão ardente entre os dois jamais poderia ser apagada, nem mesmo em milhões de anos ou quilômetros de distância.O fio que ligava suas almas brilhava com o tom vermelho mais brilhante dos vermelhos, sempre os deixando interligados, como se fosse algo simplesmente natural e inevitável.Esse mesmo fio nunca se enroscaria ou se emaranharia, e essa sem dúvida seria essa a forma mais pura de amor''- Só depois de conhecer você foi que eu descobri que é uma coisa tão simples ser feliz -
Relationships: Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Kudos: 9





	War of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo algo então ficou bem curto, mas eu genuinamente gostei e espero que gostem também  
> hualian soft é minha religião  
> Agradeço minha amiga lay por ter revisado e deixado menos bagunçado.

Depois de tanto tempo sem se encontrarem, Xie lian só podia se sentir mais que completo estando lado a lado, frente a frente com seu único San Lang.  
Naquela noite, ele não apenas comemorou, como também sentiu fogos explodindo intensamente dentro de si.  
De alguma forma, os céus também celebraram (não literalmente) brilhando com as 3000 lanternas flutuantes.  
A cidade fantasma também celebrava não só a volta de seu mestre, mas também o reencontro de ambos e talvez ninguém no mundo gostasse tanto deles quanto aquele povo.  
Hualian finalmente estavam juntos, as conversas animadas sobre qualquer coisa, risos, abraços e beijos cheios de amor estavam de volta e nem mesmo a vergonha pôde evitar que Xie Lian enchesse Hua Cheng de beijos a todo momento em meio a cidade fantasma, mesmo em frente à todos. Sempre declarando seu amor como se fosse apenas os dois, sempre.  
Como se o mundo parasse no momento exato em que seus olhos se encontrassem e os sorrisos fluíssem naturalmente, certamente, a paixão ardente entre os dois jamais poderia ser apagada, nem mesmo em milhões de anos ou quilômetros de distância.  
O fio que ligava suas almas brilhava com o tom vermelho mais brilhante dos vermelhos, sempre os deixando interligados, como se fosse algo simplesmente natural e inevitável.  
Esse mesmo fio nunca se enroscaria ou se emaranharia, e essa sem dúvida seria essa a forma mais pura de amor.  
Mas isso não impediria os dois de embrulharem-se entre os lençóis suaves da seda mais refinada e macia.

•

''Come to me In the night hours  
I will wait for you And I can’t sleep  
'Cause thoughts devour thoughts of you consume''

•

A primeira vez de ambos foi tão natural quanto seu encontro após os 800 anos separados, com delicadeza, respeito mútuo e muito, muito amor.  
Seu San Lang no início o beijou ardentemente, perdendo-se no corpo do amado, deslumbrado por aquela figura que sempre admirou e amou como nunca imaginou que pudesse, e que agora como nunca estava tão perto e próximo de seu corpo, no entanto, quando sentiu as mãos de Xie Lian vagarem sobre seu corpo e explorando cada parte e o clima cada vez mais quente, ele não pôde deixar de suavemente separar os corpos ligados por um breve momento.  
Só para avisar que talvez, se fossem além das meras carícias, Hua Cheng não se conteria em deixar marcas de amor em sua pele e talvez o desejar cada vez mais.  
Ressoando inseguro quando roucamente e profundamente disse: 

\- ''Gege, temo que se continuarmos, não conseguirei me segurar'' 

Xie lian só podia deixar-se sorrir com a preocupação e respeito sempre profundos de seu San Lang por tudo que era relacionado a si.  
Acalmando-o e o desejando mais do que nunca, Xie lian sussurrou em um tom delicado e amoroso:

\- ''San Lang, eu temo que não quero que você se segure.'' 

Com um sorriso suave, o mesmo não evitou de, apaixonadamente e gentilmente tocar em sua face e na cicatriz que Hua Cheng possuía em seu olho direito. 

''Eu quero me unir com você de todas as formas possíveis, todos os dias, e todas as noites, hoje e sempre, pelo resto da eternidade.  
Então, San Lang, me faça ser seu desta maneira também'’

Hua Cheng sorriu carinhosamente, suspirando com a figura de seu marido embaixo de si com aquele olhar profundo que apenas ele conseguiria possuir, conseguindo só responder profundamente:

''Sim, sua alteza''.

Dessa maneira, os hualian's entregaram-se ao desejo mais intenso que podiam sentir noite a fio, agora com ambos os corpos e almas encostados, quentes e de alguma forma sendo algo puro e cheio de doçura.  
Uma história era contada entre beijos e afagos, ambos vencendo a batalha dentro de seus corações, e finalmente encontrando a paz tão desejada, nessa noite pertencendo um ao outro completamente. 

•

''I can't help but love you even though I try not to I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you ''


End file.
